Streetlight Eyes
by currents
Summary: /figures. she'd just figured out he was in love with her and she's laughing. wasn't this one of his teenage nightmares? -AmyRory- for Dee. 10 scenes of Amy and Rory growing up. Onehot. Rated T. Enjoy!


This is for **Dee** {_fairy lights and snow_} as the latest **birthday gift** ever.

**ILY MAN, YOU DEE-VINE, BRO.**

Also, this is my **first time ever** writing **Doctor Who**, so sorry if it's awful! :|

also, I'm not **British** (_though my mom is_), sometimes I forget certain British-isms, so** I always appreciate the help in finding mistakes!** :)

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Streetlight Eyes<p>

/Figures. She'd just figured out he was in love with her and she's laughing. Wasn't this one of his teenage nightmares?

…

**one**

He meets her on a rainy Sunday, she's dressed in her raincoat and wellies, but they're indoors, so she looks a bit odd. His mother is downstairs having a chat with her Aunt, who had sent him up, "Amy needs some company anyways, poor child, always thinking about that 'Doctor' character."

She's staring out the window, a battered suitcase at her side when he finds her. She looks up disinterestedly before catching sight of him, her eyes bright and intelligent. They regard each other wearily for a moment, for all they could know the other could have some amount of an infectious disease, like cooties or something. Finally, she opens her mouth, "Who are you?"

It comes out a bit rudely, but he shakes it off, trying his best to smile at her, pushing his floppy dirty blond locks out of his face.

"I'm Rory," He says expectantly with a smile, but deflates a bit as she simply continues staring at him.

"And? Why are you here?"

Definitely rude now, but he's not one to be deterred.

"Er. I'd like…," He trails off nervously.

"To be friends," she asks him excitedly, finally standing from the chair she had placed beside the window. Her red hair shines slightly in the dim lighting of her bed room, and he catches sight of a mysterious crack behind her, but it's all just absent thoughts in his mind and she begins bossing him around, directing him to play dress up with her.

"So, you'll be The Doctor, and obviously, I'll be Amelia, and we'll go off adventuring, right?" She looks at him suddenly, as if looking for reassurance. He nods slowly and she smiles brightly at him, white teeth glimmering. He looks straight into her eyes and realizes with a start that she's lonely.

"Right."

**two**

He calls her Amy by accident one afternoon, when they're playing 'Doctor and Amelia' adventures outside in her front garden. He looks slightly ridiculous wearing a too-long button down of his fathers and his hair all messed up, but she's got a long coat on in the middle of summer and a battered suitcase at her side, so they're right at home with each other.

"What was that," she asks him after a moment of awkward silence, that leaves them staring over each other's shoulders.

"Er, I called you Amy. Sorry, 'bout that, it just seems like a quicker name to…," he trails off, seeing her brow furrow more and more with every word he speaks, "What?"

"I like it," she announces suddenly, beginning to twirl like mad for no reason, her red hair flying out around her, and her laugh twinkling. "Amy Pond, the best friend of the Doctor!"

He nods quickly, and the game begins again, this time, with the Doctor and his much more exuberant partner, Amy. They run amok around the garden, completely unaware of Ame- _Amy's_ aunt watching them worriedly from behind flower embroidered curtains.

**three**

They meet Mels at school when they're nine and they become a trio. He thinks Amy just likes having someone a bit more messed up than herself around, but doesn't say anything. Mel is pushy, mean, and snarky. He isn't sure if he likes her very much.

That was until one day when they'd been walking back from school, the school bullies had come across them. He'd paled considerably, hoping they'd not bother him in front of the girls like they had in the past. When the tallest one stopped he realized with a sense of dread that wasn't to be the case today.

"Awh, look it's little Rory with his girlfriends! Or, should I say, two girls and their midget-y stalker," He said cruelly, his eyes filled with mirth. Amy blushed and glared and Rory wished the ground would simply swallow him whole and never spit him back out, but Melody did none of that.

"Go pick on someone your own size, you bloody prat," she's spat viciously, "Rory's our mate, right Rory?"

Rory, dazed and a bit confused had nodded and Amy had pulled him into a hug.

They'd gotten into a hue fight that day and Rory had come home with a split lip (Melody had been amazing though, taking the tallest down with one neatly aimed kick).

He'd never forgotten however, Melody's declaration of friendship.

**four**

She's holed up in her room, her face buried in her hands, vowing in her mind that she will never, ever, under any circumstances leave this room when she hears the noise. She ignores it for a moment, until finally it becomes unbearable, and she pulls herself up, and makes her way to her window, wiping tears from her eyes.

He's standing in her front garden, a pile of rocks at his side, and a grimace on his face.

_Are you okay_, he mouths.

_No_, she replies and he frowns deeper.

_I believe you._

She stares at him for a moment, as if trying to gauge his honesty before nodding. He smiles.

**five**

There's crying coming from her bedroom. The doors locked and no matter how many times he knocks she doesn't answer.

He falls to the ground with a sigh and begins his long wait, leaning his back against her bedroom door.

**six**

It's been an especially bad visit with the (4th? 5th?) Psychiatrist, he learns later. She sobs in his arms and he stares at the ceiling wishing with all his thirteen-year-old-heart's might that they'd just leave her alone.

**seven**

"Amy, do you think you'd ever like to fly?"

She's sitting on the swing set, red curls tumbling over her shoulders and shining with 15-and-past-puberty brilliance. She still looks at him like she's lonely sometimes though, and it shouldn't make him feel good (needed), but it does.

He's on the swing next to her, dangling his awkward-too-long legs over the side and smiling his awkward-even-though-I'm-past-puberty-I've-still-ended-up-with-this-nose smile. He's staring up at the stars and wishing she'd just say, "No, I'd rather stay down here on the ground with you." He'd kiss her if she did. Hell, he'd kiss her anyways.

"Nah, mess my hair up, wouldn't it?"

He wishes there wasn't still that little glimmer of wistfulness in her eyes though.

**eight**

He's 18 and every college is clamoring for him to come for a visit. He gets a job at the local hospital and everyone decides it's a waste of such talent, but he keeps thinking of when she'd snuck into his house in the middle of the night before Graduation, wearing only her nightgown and told him she was scared of getting left behind.

He knows it isn't particularly healthy to be this obsessed with a girl he's not even dating, but he just can't help it. She's got wide brown eyes that make him do whatever he wants and it's been that way since he was seven and it isn't due to change now.

She spends her days swearing she'll get a job while sitting on his bed with Mel and eating Nutella and making fun of his scrubs.

**nine**

"You should do something, mate," Mels says one afternoon, when it's just them, because Amy is finally (_finally_) at a job interview.

"Something? Something what," He replies, busying himself with his Medical text. She'd always been too bloody perceptive for her own good.

"Oh, like tell Amy you're bloody mad for her?"

He isn't sure how hot his face is, but if the scalding feeling in his ears is any consideration…

"I am not '_mad'_ for Amy, Mels," He insists.

Melody gives him a long look and gives up with a mutter that sounds suspiciously like, "If you won't do anything, I certainly will…"

She wouldn't.

… Would she?

**ten**

She did and its ohsoawful and horribly embarrassing, out of this world embarrassing in fact, and oh god, please, let this all be a nightmare? Amy chases him out to the park, her feet pounding on the asphalt as she tries to catch up to his considerably longer stride.

"Rory, Rory, wait," she calls, but his ears are on fire and he just can't stand this and–

_Oomph_

They go down with a muted thud in the soft grass and she's laughing into his chest, her wild hair splayed out. She's gorgeous, he thinks philosophically, like this is some kind of profound thought.

"I- I neve- never knew," she chokes out, between giggles.

Figures. She'd just figured out he was in love with her and she's _laughing_. Wasn't this one of his teenage nightmares? He doesn't reply instead staring at the stars above her head.

She pushes herself up from his chest, but doesn't get up, instead balancing her head on her head on her elbows, long hair hanging around her. Her brown eyes bore into his and he can't even pretend not to hear her next question.

"How long?"

He looks up at her, lying on his chest with that lonely look in her eyes and–

"Forever."

* * *

><p>If you like this enough to favorite, I implore you to also leave me a review! :)<p>

Always,

Summer


End file.
